Between us
by Tomate
Summary: Calleigh and Eric are having dinner and talk about their relationship.


**AN:** This is just a little something that popped into my head after 6x20 and I wanted it to get out of my head before I forget it xD My story "Like a bullet" will be updated in the next few days. I'm just waiting to get it back from my beta ;)

* * *

  


Calleigh and Eric were almost finished putting all CD's that Rossi kept in his office into a box when Eric turned around to his partner.

"It's kinda scary to know that he has records of all of us, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is," Calleigh replied. "I wonder how he got all of these."

"Believe me, I don't even wanna know."

Calleigh snorted and put a last few CD's into the box. Eric continued to work quietly for a few moments. When he had placed the last CD in the box, he spoke up again.

"This guy, he had a record from the one of my therapy sessions," Eric said.

Calleigh sighed and shook her head. "Rossi is pretty unscrupulous," she confirmed. "All he wanted was saving his ass."

Eric nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Calleigh agreed and they walked together out of the building and drove back to the lab. They handed the box to Horatio and were ordered to go home because they had gone through enough concerning that case.

"Hey, um, do you wanna get a drink or something?" Eric asked as he and Calleigh walked towards the parking lot.

She smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Good, then let's go."

They agreed to go Calleigh's favorite restaurants. It was near the harbor and had a beautiful view of the ocean. The restaurant wasn't big but there was a very comfy atmosphere. They sat down at a table in the corner, near the window.

"Why didn't you tell Stettler that it was my list?" Eric asked, after they had gotten their drinks and were waiting for the waitress to bring the food they had just ordered.

Calleigh took a sip from her drink before she said anything. "Eric, you know I'm not a coward. I'd never do anything to get you in trouble. You know that."

"Yeah, but this way you could've worked on the case."

She shook her head. "Rossi would have found something against me. He would've found a way to get me away from the case, just like he found something to get you away from it."

Eric sighed. "You're probably right."

Calleigh didn't say anything for a moment. She took another sip from her drink and watched Eric's facial expression for a moment. "You know, I didn't want to get you in any trouble. Stettler would love to have an excuse to kick you out of the team. And I don't want that."

"Yeah, I know that. Sorry I was a little cranky earlier. I was just worried," Eric said.

"That's sweet."

They held each other's gaze for a moment and Calleigh sighed. She smiled at him and then looked away and focused her gaze out the window. The sun was just going down and the sky was a beautiful shade of red.

Eric led out a breath. "What is this, Calleigh?"

She looked back at Eric, a little confused. "What is what?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh by the look on her face but he soon became serious again. "This," he said and gestured between the two of them. "What we have, what is this?"

"Honestly?" Calleigh said. "I don't know."

Eric sighed. "You know, one day, we're just friends. And then, the other day, you say something like you did this morning in the locker room, that you have feelings for me and that I should do it for _us_. But what is '_us'_? What are we?"

Calleigh remained silent for a few moments. "You're my best friend, Eric," she then said. "I know I hurt you when I got together with Jake. And I'm really sorry for that. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've known better. "

"Honestly I don't think you were thinking at all," Eric said with a cheeky grin and winked at her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes but a slight smile tugged on her lips as she continued. "You know I have feelings for you that are more than friendship but you also know that I'm not the person to just go for it. I need time. And I promise that this time, I won't end up with Jake. Or with any other guy. I just need some time."

Eric smiled and nodded.

Calleigh reached out for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, I'm not saying no to anything."

"But you're not saying yes either," Eric teased.

She titled her head slightly. "Eric…"

"I know, I know. I was just kidding," he said and brushed his fingers softly over hers. "Take as much time as you need."

Calleigh smiled. "I know you won't wait forever and I know it's not fair to expect that from you. All I need is a little more time."

Eric took her hand in his. "Cal, I know that and it's not a problem. I know you need your time and I'll give you that time."

"Okay," Calleigh said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eric smiled at her and pushed a loosened strand of hair behind her ear. All he needed was her reassurance that she wouldn't end up with anyone else. He knew she hadn't said yes yet but he knew that she would eventually. And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Did you like it? Or not? Tell me your thoughts and hit the little purplish button to leave a review.


End file.
